


Don't Question It

by augustweathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, this is so cute trust me babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustweathers/pseuds/augustweathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so they rest there until their breathing lulls them back to sleep, and when they wake up they'll wrestle in the bed together and crack jokes together and take a shower together and eat breakfast together and waste the day watching trash telly together and get take out together and make love together and then go to sleep together just to do it all over again the next day. Together. </p><p>And sometimes the pressure is too much for them and they are walking out on each other and they yell each other and maybe they go a day without speaking to each other. But not once will they ever stop fighting for each other, because they are worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Question It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first ever oneshot so I hope you all enjoy it :)

It was about four in the morning and Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep, the jet-lag getting to him due to the fact they just flew in from America. He sat up in bed and looked over at the tiny figure tangled in the sheets next to him. Harry wanted to wake him up but he looked so peaceful sleeping that he decided against waking him and slowly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He turned on the kettle and took a seat at the table, mindlessly looking through his twitter feed. The kettle was whistling and he got up and got a mug from the cupboard and was startled when he turned around to see a sleepy Louis rubbing his eyes wearing his pajamas pants and one of Harry's shirts (which was a size to big for Louis).

Harry thought he looked beautiful.

"Harry I woke up and you weren't there." Louis said, voice full of soft and full of sleep.

"I'm sorry Lou, I couldn't sleep so I came down here to make some tea, didn't wanna wake you up," Harry said with a fond smile, making his way over to the boy and enveloping him in a hug, "Do you want any?"

"Yes, please" Louis says, kissing him on the lips then slipping out of Harry's grasp to take a seat at the table.

Harry went back to making the tea, a comfortable silence falling over the both of them. That was alright though, they didn't need to be constantly talking, that's how the two of them worked. Harry brought the two mugs over to the table and sat in the chair across from Louis. Louis was just staring at Harry and then started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Harry asked, a small laugh leaving his mouth.

"Nothing, nothing. Just remembered the time you first made me tea, back during the X-Factor days," Louis took a sip of his tea and looked back up Harry who was smiling fondly at him, "you spilled the water all over your hand, it was the funniest think ever."

"Glad to know you found enjoyment out of my pain. I was just trying to impress you, you know that" Harry said with a small blush forming on his cheeks. He remembered that day. Louis was sick and he wanted to take care of him so he brought him to the kitchen and boiled the water only to have the top of the pot fall over and spill all over his hands when he was trying to pour the water into the mugs. He was in so much pain but Louis brought over the first aid kit and helped with Harry's burn. After that Harry made sure to be extra careful when making tea. 

"Well it worked, didn't it? We're together now so that's all that matters." Louis lets out a small giggle, entwining his hand with Harry's. 

 

They let the room fall silent for a couple of minutes, just drinking their tea and playing footie under the table. Louis smiles looking down at his tea.

 

"Louis, what would have happen if we never tried out for the X-Factor? Would we have found each other eventually?" Harry asks

Louis stares at Harry intensely, blue meeting green, keeping the contact for a moment before a small smile appears on his face and with a soft voice replies, "Of course we would have."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asks

"I can't explain it Harry," Louis says staring back down at his tea then back up at Harry who has a slight frown on his face, "Hey now, I'm sure that we would have found each other. For example you say that you have an uncle north of Wales right? Well my mum's best friend lives in Wales so what if I went with my mum to see her friend and you were visiting your uncle and our families stopped at the same gas station at the same time? We could have met at the toilets there and who knows maybe I would have asked for your number or something. Its silly really but-"

"Or what if we met at Leeds festival? "

"Or what if we ended up going to the same Uni?"

"Okay I get your point. I wouldn't want anything to change though, I like it how it is" Harry says reaching over the table and planting a kiss on Louis' lips. Louis gets up from his seat and walks over to Harry and taking his hand to lead him up the stair to their room.

Once they enter their room Harry pushes Louis gently on the bed and they kiss languidly. Louis' hand grazes over Harry's bare torso and Harry's hand finds it way to Louis' back and then trail down to his bum giving it a little squeeze, getting a whimper out of Louis. Harry moves his mouth down to Louis' neck and starts to bite and suck, the older boy writhing from underneath him. Louis moans as Harry's hand palms his bulge. Harry wastes no time pulling off Louis' shirt and his own pants. They're kissing again, but this time its very messy and wet and Harry shucks off Louis pants so that they are both naked.

"Harry...please...." Louis moans, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist implying he wants the younger boy inside of him.

"Yeah, yeah Lou give me a minute" Harry says getting off of Louis to grab the lube from their still unpacked luggage. He turns back to the bed to see Louis sprawled out on the bed looking at him with wide lust blown eyes and swollen lips, "You look so beautiful, you know that?" Harry gets on top of Louis and squeezes the lube onto his fingers.

"I'll be a lot more prettier once you- ooohhhh" Louis throws his head back as Harry sticks one of his fingers into Louis without warning. "fuck Harry m-more, please more" Harry sticks two more fingers into Louis earning a whine from the older boy. Harry works into him for a couple of minutes while sucking on Louis' collarbones, and the friction between them is unbearable, their cocks rubbing against one another. "Get inside of me p-please"

"Yeah, fuck I will" Harry pushes Louis thighs farther apart and slowly sinks into the older boy. Louis lets out a hiss and wraps his legs around Harry, encouraging him to get in deep. "Fuck you're so tight Lou, feel so so good around me.." Once fully in he slowly pulls out and then slams back into Louis with full force. Louis lets out a loud whine after that.

"Harry ohhhh go faster" With that Harry is pounding into Louis, hitting his prostate over and over again. Louis goes to grab at his cock, but Harry bats it away and starts pumping at it fast. Louis lets out a low moan and says "Close, s-so close Harry"

"Come for me, babe. So hot Louis" With that Louis is spilling in Harry's hand and his own stomach his orgasm loud and echoing around the empty room. Harry's thrust become uncoordinated and after a couple more thrust he is filling Louis up and he collapses onto Louis. 

They stay here for a minute or so, coming down from their highs and Harry slowly pulls out and rolls off of Louis, and faces him laying down on the bed. He grabs his tiny boyfriend by the waist and nestles his head into the crook of the older boys neck. Louis hand finds it way to Harry's hair, massaging a little and the younger boy lets out a purr.

"I'm so glad we found each other, Haz. I really am." Louis says into Harry's ear, very soft with a hint of sleepiness. 

"Me too, Lou, me too" Harry says into Louis' neck. He pulls off and looks into Louis' eyes and says "This may sound a bit cheesy but I can't imagine my life with out you. You mean the world to me." They kiss passionately for a couple of minutes.

"I love you, Harry," Louis says cupping Harry's cheeks and he kisses his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his chin, each of his cheeks, and finally his mouth again. The younger boy lets out a little laugh, and Louis could listen to it on replay for the rest of his life.

"I love you too, Louis" 

And so they rest there until their breathing lulls them back to sleep, and when they wake up they'll wrestle in the bed together and crack jokes together and take a shower together and eat breakfast together and waste the day watching trash telly together and get take out together and make love together and then go to sleep together just to do it all over again the next day. Together. 

And sometimes the pressure is too much for them and they are walking out on each other and they yell each other and maybe they go a day without speaking to each other. But not once will they ever stop fighting for each other, because they are worth it. 

Because Louis was made for Harry, and Harry was made for Louis. 

And that should never be questioned.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be amazing!


End file.
